Rapunzel Corona
"I am the lost princess, aren't I?" ―Princess Rapunzel Rapunzel is one of the Big Four, originally from the movie Tangled (2010). She is an 18 year old girl who lives in a tower and has been all her life. Protected by Mother Gothel, she is desperate to go see the floating lights, but Gothel is determined to keep her safe in the tower. After meeting a runaway bandit, Flynn Rider, who happened to climb up to her tower, she coaxes him into taking her to see the floating lights in exchange for getting his satchel back, and the two embark on a journey that will change both of their lives forever. Physical Appearence Rapunzel is a teenager with big green eyes, freckles, fair skin, and a playful smile. She has golden blonde hair at an incredible length of seventy feet. Most of the time, her long tresses are worn down and drag on the ground behind, but after arriving at the kingdom of Corona, she meets five young girls who braid her hair and intertwine it with flowers. She spend the entire movie barefoot. Rapunzel wears a dress with a purple theme and a pink accent The dress itself consists of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is darker shade of purple, but still bright and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. Personaity More than anything else, Rapunzel is kind. As shown in the Snuggly Duckling scene, she has no trouble seeing past people's outward appearances to accept them for who they are inside. She is quite outgoing and charming, though eighteen years isolated in a tower have resulted in her being somewhat naive and oblivious. But don't be mistaken, Rapunzel isn't afraid to stand up for herself and others. Also during the Snuggly Duckling Scene, the ruffians are all fighting over who gets to keep the prize money associated with turning Flynn into the guards. They are tugging on his arms and legs, and one of the larger thugs is about to punch him square in the face when Rapunzel uses her hair to drop a wood chandelier on his head and demand that they "put him down!" Rapunzel is very compassionate and always puts others before herself, which is shown when she is willing to risk her own life to heal Flynn. Powers and Abilities Rapunzel has approximately 70 feet of hair that can be used to grab things and swing on if in danger. Supposedly channeling the energy from the sun, Rapunzel's hair could reverse damages done to humans including a complete regeneration of damaged tissues and organs as well as reverse aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the hair in order for the magic to work when the special song begins; her hair also emits a glowing light when the magic activates. The song (named "Healing Incantation") goes: :Flower gleam and glow :Let your power shine :Make the clock reverse :Bring back what once was mine :Heal what has been hurt :Change the fate's design :Save what has been lost :Bring back what once was mine :What once was mine Rapunzel's hair also possesses a limited prehensile ability: grappling and grabbing objects that easily outweigh herself without straining or hurting in any way. She revealed that her hair would turn brown should it be cut, and such an act also warrants immediate loss of magic. Rapunzel also has superhuman strength to a lesser degree; swinging from one cliff to another and suspending herself in the air using leverage of her hair as well as hoisting Gothel up into the tower day after day, to her amazement. Additionally, her hair appeared almost weightless whenever she carried it; needless to say, a normal person cannot, by any means, perform any of the stunts done by Rapunzel with this much hair. Considering the extraordinary amount of hair, she had shown a great deal of agility and dexterity with her hair, such as climbing to high altitudes, jumping off such without much effort, and running just as fast as Flynn, who was a professional thief and does not possess the same amount of hair as Rapunzel did. Like Ariel, Rapunzel has shown high adaptability; she took roughly two seconds to adjust to the environment of the world. Additionally, she was once trapped in an underwater cave and seemingly was able to swim, which is humanly impossible because she was never taught to. It is observed that her power could still be channeled through her tears even after her hair has seemingly completely lost the magic. It may be that the actual source of energy is in her heart, and as such will only activate and supply when love is involved. However, another interpretation is that channeling her power through her tears was actually releasing the drop of sunlight that created the magical flower which gave Rapunzel her powers. Viewed in this light, such an effort was a once-off ability. Role in the Crossover Rapunzel is the sweetheart of the group and has her friend's backs no matter what. Because she is shown to have her long blonde hair with all magical abilities intact in most fanfiction and fanart, she has the power to heal her friends if they ever were to get hurt, making her a valuable asset to the group. In many fan works, she is paired with Jack Frost. Relationships Jack Frost - She comes from the sun, he comes from the moon. He's associated with the cold of winter, she's associated with the warmth of spring and summer. "Jackunzel" has become quite a popular ship within the four. Some fans like to think that Jack would visit Rapunzel in her tower, made possible by his ability to ride on the wind, and after she left home, they reunited. Rapunzel, however, is the only member of the big four with a definite canon relationship (assuming that Hiccup and Astrid are not an official couple yet). Jack and Rapunzel relate to each other on many levels. They both feel a certain level of loneliness (Rapunzel has been eighteen years locked away in a tower, Jack has spent three hundred years without anyone to interact with), and a curiosity as to where they come from (Jack wants to know why the moon chose him, Rapunzel believes the light are meant for her" and wants to know why). Their relationship could also work well because they are the only two characters who are immortal in canon (assuming Rapunzel's hair was never cut and she can use her powers to keep herself young forever the way Gothel had). They are known as Jackunzel. Merida - With Rapunzel being the only other female in the crossover, the two have a very special relationship. Even though Merida is a tomboy and Rapunzel is girlier, they get along wonderfully...most of the time at least. Because Merida is so outspoken and Rapunzel is much more sensitive at heart, Merida's bluntly honest remarks can sometimes hurt Rapunzel's feelings, but they stand by each other no matter what. "Meripunzel " is a ship that some fans prefer, because they believe that Rapunzel can bring out the softer side of Merida. Because Rapunzel spent her entire life isolated, it seems unlikely that the two met before she left home, however, some fans argue that Merida could have come across the tower in one of her thrill-seeking adventures. Hiccup - Within the big four, Rapunzel and Hiccup seem to have the most similar personalities. While Jack and Merida tend to be more fiery, Rapunzel and Hiccup are calmer and rely more on their intelligence than a special ability or power. They both appear to be animal lovers (fans have pointed out the parallels between Hiccup's interactions with Toothless and Rapunzel's interactions with Maximus) and generally kind-hearted individuals. In Harry Potter AUs, Hiccup and Rapunzel are both interchangeable between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, because they both have characteristics that could suit both. Hiccunzel, though not the most popular ship, does also exist in the RotBTD crossover. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:The Big Four